


Zoo

by GonFreecss



Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Zoro receives an invitation.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, Kaku/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, mentioned
Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Zoo

"You son of a". Before Zoro could finish his sentence he was kicked by Sanji. 

"Stupid Marimo. Watch your language when there are kids around". 

"There are no kids!"

"And Luffy and Tony? Watch how you talk in front of them. "

He hated to admit it but that damn cook was right. Instead of answering he continue reading the letter. It was from Kaku.

_I opened a zoo. Come with me._

The direction was written down and at the end, a heart. What does Kaku is playing? 

"Awww, Zoro has a date". Nami laughed. 

"What? Marimo has a date, who is the unlucky lady?" 

"Shut up. It is not a date. It is just a letter from Kaku saying that he opened a zoo and wants me to go. How the hell that is similar to a date?". 

Everybody was quiet. "Zoro, when someone invites you to go to a place it is normally a date. I mean, it is a zoo. Vivi and I normally spend the time in her palace but if we were going out we will definitavely go to a zoo. It is so romantic." Nami sighed. 

"I don´t see how romantic it is a place filled with animals in cages. Probably it smells ugly too."

Luffy who was eating decided to join the conversation. "Meo and I sometimes go to zoos. They have delicious food and it is cute". 

Nami made a desgusted face. "Please, don´t remind us about your relationship."

"Just shut up. I will not go on a date, maybe it is a trap." Nami, Luffy and Sanji looked at each other and after nodding Luffy said. 

"We will go to that place, you can go to your "not date" and we can rest. If we don´t guide you, you will probably get lost".

* * *

No matter how much he fought, everybody was talking about his meeting with Kaku. The true was that he was curious, and he swears that it is the only reason why he arrived early to the zoo. 

"Roronoa Zoro. You came!". 

Zoro didn´t know why, but his heart was beating fast. "You told me to". 

"You are so sweet. Does that mean if I tell you to kiss me you will do it?" 

"Shut up! Why do you want me come". 

Soon, Kaku was guiding him to the small zoo and talking about the animals with tenderness in his voice. "The best part are the jiraffes. But no one is most impressive than me!" He wink at Zoro. He couldn´t avoid to smile. 

"Of course, I have never met a jiraffe that would kill me with swords, only you". 

Kaku laughed. "You can joke. That´s great. Now, this is the moment where I tell you the truth. I like having a zoo, but I miss the action. So I decided to keep the animals as my pets and I will be back on the job when I finish my training". 

Zoro was surprised. "Training?". 

"Yes, I have found a master that will train me. I am gonna give you a clue. The first name is Dracule and the second one is Mihawk". 

"He is gonna train you?!"

Kaku was happy with the attention he was receiving. "Yes, and be careful because one day I will win you. But that it is not the only reason why I invited you. I also wanted to have a date with you". 

Zoro wasn´t sure what surprised him more, that Mihawk was gonna train him or that he said...It was a date. 

"It is a date?". 

"Of course it is. Why are so surprised? We were flirting last time".

"We were flirting?!" He felt stupid, now he finally understood how his words sounded. He was flirting...Because he is attracted to him. "We were flirting."

Kaku was smiling, "Can we kiss?"

An they kiss. 

"The next time I will kick your ass, but I expect that you give me a good fight". 

Kaku smirk. "Next time, I will be inside your ass". 

" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
